The new girls
by Death the kid lover 37
Summary: Two new girls come to town, ones name is Chris and the others name is Maka. They are both Meisters and Weapons and so they are partners, for now. Read the story and find out what happens to the two. And on a side note Chris is my OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey peoples so if your reading this which I know must of you probably aren't I would like to thank you even though i'm just wasting your time but as you read in teh summary Chris is my oc and and all the other people in the story belong to the makers of Soul Eater. So without further adue I give you the first chapter of the story!**

**...line break...**

**3rd person POV**

"Maaaaaakkkkkkaaaaa how much longer 'till we get there" "um well about 2 more hours and we should be there" Maka spoke cheerfully. The black haired one was in the opposite mood right now and decided it was a good time to fall to the sand and sulk. "Chris are you ok!?" Maka asked with worry laced through her voice."No I can't walk for two more hours we've already been walking for 6!" chris said in the most dramatic voice she could muster "well if you think we're stopping then think again, Lord Death wants there at 2:30 and it's already noon!" Maka spoke "so can we at least take a 5b minute break?" the sulking weapon asked "no we have to keep moving now come on get up" the blonde haired miester extended her hand to her partner. Just when Chris got up a something flew by them at amazing speeds and stopped about 10 yards away.

**Death the kid's POV**

I guess those were the girls father sent me to find thta was alot easier than I had expected. I stopped beelzebub and got off than started walking toward the girls. The one seemed a little shocked while the other was jumping for joy. Once I was at least 8 feet away from them I started talking "are you the new students that are going to the DWMA" The blonde one answered with a yes "My father has told me alot about the two of you and how you are both meisters _and_ weapons am i correct?" this time the black haired one spoke "yes we are both meisters and weapons. My name is Christen but call me Chris and my partners name is Maka what's your name" "I'm Death the Kid but please call me Kid" I spoke with a smile "so your Lord Deaths son huh thats pretty cool" Chris spoke "yes well I guess its about time to get to the school now isn't it" I said and Chris and Maka spoke a 'sure' in unison.

**...time skip...**

**3rd person POV**

"OH MY GOD THIS PLACE IS HUGE" Chris screamed when they got inside. That's when a certain blue-haired assassin decided it was a good time to make an appearence" I AM THE GREAT GOD BLACKSTAR BOW DOWN TO ME PEASENTS" Blackstar declared "who the hell do you think you are!?" Chris retorted "your a new student aren't you, well then I guess I want to fight you then!"Blackstar said "ok" said Chris with a devilish smirk on her face. Just then a teacher appeared and okayd the fight "let the fight begin" the teacher announced. Chris turned into a scythe with a long black pole and a gray jagged blade with red sploches all over the blade. Once she came back down Maka caught her and twirled her expertly. Meanwhile Blackstar had just caught tsubaki and she was in her chain scythe mode. Then they started the fight. maka ran over to blackstar and swiped at his legs but he jumped just in time to not get hit by the deadly weapon. While he was up in the air he tried to cut her face but she was to fast. When she moved back her and Chris swapped places knowing that Chris would be the better Meister in this fight. When she changed she became a scythe with a long black pole and a smooth black blade with green sploches. By the time she had changed and Chris caught her Blackstar was already moving toward them. He lunged at her with is soul force ready but missed when she side stepped. Now it was her turn to show him what she could do. When she moved she was so fast blackstar didn't even know she was behind him unti she hit him with the bottom of the scythe and caused him to stumble forward. He then turned around and she wasn't there when he turned around again though she was right there. he didn't have enough time to react because her fist had already connected with his face. He fell to the ground out cold.

**...line break...**

**So Chris is pretty cool isn's she. yeah her and Maka are a badass team. Oh yeah and um sorry for all the spelling errors I don't feel like checking over this but please comment on how I could improve and tell me if ytou like it so far. And also sorry if i rushed it a little i'm not very good at writing. So remember to comment and thats pretty much it. Until next time bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

** Hey** **guys it's been a while even though pretty much no one is reading this story i'll continue to write. Disclaimer: I do not own soul eater or the characters except my oc Chris**

**...line break...**

Everyone stood there looking at the weapon and meister pair. No one on there first day can defeat Blackstar let alone knock him unconsious. But what the weirdest thing was is that Maka and Chris are both weapons _and_ meisters. It was amazing! "Maka Albarn and Chris Walker report to the Death Room immediately" Lord Death's childish voice boomed over the intercom. That was when they realized Kid had left. With that Maka changed out of her scythe form and her and Chris started to walk towards the death Room.

While they were walking down the hall they could here the rumers being spread about them. after a while Chris had enough of it "would all of you fricken retards just shut the hell up?!" she screamed at all of stood there shocked at her sudden outburst. So while they stood there staring at her she just walked down the hall with her head held high right next to Maka.

Soon enough they got to the Death Room. When they walked in were a little freaked out about the guillotines hanging above them so they walked a little bit faster. Once they got into the open area they saw Lord Death standing there in his usual robe and mask. At the sight of him Chris just wanted to burst out laughing but instaed she just stood there smileing like an idiot."well it's nice to see you two here today I was starting to get a little worried so I sent Kid after-""MAAAAAAKKKKKAAAAAA" Spirit burst through the doors"PAPA LOVES YOU""maka CHOP" "okay then so Lord Death what class are we in?" Chris asked trying to forget what just happend "you two will be in the E.A.T classroom for all your periods except gym and your special meister and weapon clsses." Lord Death stated"okay but I have one more question/statement me and Maka are both weapons and meisters which classes do we go to weapon or meister?"Chris asked "well you to will be going to both of the classes except you will have meister training one day and weapon training the next"Lord Death answered in his childish voice "okay so I guess we should go to first period"Maka said while she started to walk away. "okie dokie bye Lord Death"Chris called out behind her"bye~" Lord death said before watching the students through his mirror.

**...line break...**

** So how did I do good bad just tell me by reviewing. Until next time bye~**


End file.
